Esme & Carlisle - A Week After Breaking Dawn (lemons)
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: One shot lemon of Esme/Carlisle a few days after the Volturi confrontation in BD.


Chaos; fear; angst - those were the words that described the events leading up to the meeting with Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

Esme had feared losing Carlisle, losing Edward and the rest of her precious family members and friends; she had feared losing sweet Renesmee after a life far too short to lose. It was the what-if thoughts, and the preparation for a fight that had completely reeled in Esme, and every single member of their peaceful coven for far too long.

Now things were different - back to normal, if you will. They might have even been better than normal, particularly with the new addition to the family that Esme had taken turns spending time with since the Volturi had left.

The vampires from all over had filtered out of the home little by little, and after much gratitude, thank and appreciation for their support and company, the dust had finally settled.

Emmett's typical laughter and jokes had been restored, easing everyone back into the comforting place they called home. Alice had suggested throwing a party, but no one else was quite ready for that.

"Come on, it'll get us all back to feeling normal!" she'd claimed, but put her plans on hold until further notice.

Esme finished blow-drying her hair and stood in her room alone. She paused to reflect another time on the events of the last month, and even the last year or so, before finally letting out a decompressing sigh.

Downstairs she heard Carlisle's voice carry, and for the first time she heard him chuckle.

Carlisle - the man of her dreams; her loving husband and the man she adored more than anything. Esme wanted to see his face, hear his voice and feel him up against her.

"Carlisle!" she called out, waiting a moment before he came through the door of their bedroom.

He smiled at his wife, and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Esme was elated to see the glow on his face from days prior. He looked happy; normal.

She crossed the room and pushed the door shut behind him before grabbing him by the collar and pushing her lips urgently against his.

Carlisle quickly caught up to her advances and let his hand fall to the curve of her back as she kissed him more forcefully.

He reciprocated her aggression and pulled her body against his before shoving the band of her pants down while she tore at the front of his shirt.

Esme sighed in his ear as he removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck aggressively. "Carlisle," she choked out while attempting to undo his belt, only to be temporarily halted when he attempted to slide her shirt up over her head.

When Carlisle brought his lips back to hers, Esme continued on her journey below his waist, finally undoing the buckle and helping her husband step out of his pants.

She pushed him back, only to try guiding him to the bed, but Carlisle pulled her back to him and kissed her harder with an animalistic passion.

Esme dug her nails into his shoulders as they kissed and he finally guided her to their bed where he pinned her beneath him.

Carlisle's hands traced the length of Esme's arms, as he pinned them above her head. He then captured her lips again, biting down gently on her lower lip for less than half-a-second.

Esme wrapped her legs halfway around Carlisle's waist and pushed against him until he entered her with ease.

Carlisle released Esme's arms to explore the rest of her body before beginning to push up into her.

Esme's hands crashed down onto his back again and she moaned into his mouth.

Carlisle moaned in between each lapse of his tongue. "Esme..." he whispered as lust dripped from his tongue.

Esme let her hand become entangled in his hair as he made his way back to her neck as he continued to thrust hard with raw emotion. She moaned aloud as his mouth covered the centered of each breast, one after the other. He then trailed kisses up the center of her chest until he found her mouth again.

Carlisle found a faster pace and despite his will to make the moment last he couldn't bring himself to slow down, particularly when Esme whimpered urgently for him to continue. Her fingertips dug deep into his back again, and her other hand clutched the back of his head.

Without much of a warning, Esme felt his body spasm and felt him contract inside of her.

Despite his typical self-control, Carlisle couldn't keep himself from moaning out loud at the peak of the moment and Esme proceeded to urge him on through the movements of her body and the gentle squeezes of her hands against him.

When Carlisle stopped for a moment and lay panting against the side of her face, Esme let her body relax and held him against her.

He let his lips touch her jawline and closed his eyes.

Esme ran her hand up and down his back.

"I wasn't expecting this when you called me up here," Carlisle whispered, accompanying his words with a quiet laugh.

Esme arched her neck back, adjusting comfortably on the pillow and guiding him down to kiss her neck. "Surprise," she said, giggling for a moment before closing her eyes as his lips traveled down and back up her neck.

Carlisle's eyes flickered open finally and he waited until Esme did the same. They locked eyes for a moment before he smiled and kissed her once.

"I just think that was a little overdue," she said to him.

He brushed a few strands of hair back away from her face. "I agree."

"A week ago I wasn't sure if we would ever get to do that again."

The two of them shared a quick laugh.

Esme continued to hold him, "I love you," she said, "I'm so glad we're all okay."

Carlisle smirked, "I love you, too, Esme. And I think we'll all be okay for long time."


End file.
